Be Mine and Mine Alone
by Yukino Innuwa
Summary: Germany went on an errand so traning is canceled. While exploring the city Italy sees Germany with Austria! What's going on! GermanyxItaly mention of AustriaxPrussia


Be Mine and Mine Alone

By

Yukino Innuwa

"Please Germany? I'll do anything for you in return!"

Germany scratched the back of his head and didn't look at the man in front of him "I don't know…I mean what if someone sees us?"

The German's visitor waved off the idea "I doubt that. Who would be following us?"

"Well I guess you have a point…." Germany sighed "alright fine I'll go with you."

The other man cheered "Thank you Germany! So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yea. Meet me in front of that coffee place around the corner from my place."

Italy stood outside in his normal spot on the training grounds. He was waiting for Japan to come back who was searching for Germany. The blonde man had yet to show up for training that day and it was starting to bug the Italian. "I hope Germany isn't sick. It's not like him to miss training." Even though he said this, Italy was happy that he wouldn't have to go through Germany's vigorous workouts today. But he still missed his best friend. Suddenly a thought came to him "I know! If he's sick I can make him some pasta! Pasta always makes me feel better." He licked his lips at the thought of him eating pasta. The red-head was so lost in thought that he didn't notice that Japan was standing in front of him.

"Italy? Are you ok?"

Italy screamed and jumped at the sudden voice. He crouched down and took out his white flag and waved it around "P-p-p-please don't hurt me! I'll surrender quietly!"

"Italy it's just me" Japan said with the same calm expression on his face.

The Italian opened one tear-filled eye and looked at the raven-haired man standing in front of him. "O-oh Japan," he wiped his eyes and stood, "d-did you find Germany?"

Japan shook his head "No but I did find this note on the door of Germany's office door." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded white piece of paper. Japan unfolded the note and read it aloud

_ Dear Italy and Japan,_

_ There will be no training on account of an important errand I must do. Please take this time to relax for I will work you both twice as hard for the lost time._

_ Sincerely, Germany_

The redhead shuddered at the last sentence about overtime training. Japan didn't show any emotions about the letter. He just folded the paper back up and placed it in his pocket again. The raven-haired man looked into Italy's light brown eyes "So what are you going to do Italy sir?"

Italy thought for a moment. He wasn't sure what he wanted to do. Without Germany around he wouldn't have much fun. He then got an idea "Want to walk around the city with me Japan?" Japan shook his head

"No thank you Italy. I'm just going to stay here and maybe practice my sword skills." After he said that he bowed towards Italy before walking away back into the building.

Italy sighed and decided to explore alone.

'Aaaah! What a beautiful place!' Italy thought with awe. He hadn't really gotten a chance to look around because of Germany's training and the constant attack by members of the Allied powers. The redhead was really enjoying himself 'So many pretty buildings! So many restaurants! So many Germanys walking with Austrias! So ma-' his thoughts stopped with a screeching halt at that last thought. He quickly turned his head and saw an annoyed Germany walking next to an ecstatic Austria. 'Wh-what's this? G-Germany is on a date with Austria?' Italy felt his heart skip a beat uncomfortably. He positioned his right hand over his heart and gazed at it 'what was that?'

He didn't have time to contemplate about his heart since Germany and Austria were heading his way. 'Oh no! Oh no! What should I do?' He looked around and saw a nearby bush next to a bakery. The Italian quickly ran and hid behind the little bush. He poked his head out a bit and watched as the two men he knew walked by. He sighed with relief then sat on the ground. 'That was close.'

He pulled his legs to his chest and laid his chin atop them. "I can't believe Germany would rather go on a date with Austria instead of being with me and Japan…" he whispered softly to himself 'mostly with me' he thought.

"Exactly the nerve of that Germany ignoring you for a loser like Austria. Tsk tsk tsk such a shame." Said a voice next to Italy.

Italy blinked then looked over to where he heard the voice. His light brown eyes met a pair of dark red eyes. The owner of those eyes grinned widely

"Boo"

"Ahhhhhh!" the redhead jumped up and backed up against the wall of the building on his right. He started to shake, cry softly and wave his flag again "N-no! D-don't hurt me! I surrender! I surrender!"

"Shut up!" yelled the man.

The Italian complied with the order and started sniffling.

"Geez how does Germany put up with you? If it were me I would've abandoned you somewhere already." The mystery man stood up and ran a hand through his white hair before dusting off his dark blue military uniform.

"P-Prussia?" Italy sniffed "What are you doing here?"

"Well I was about to visit Austria and mess with him a bit, but then I saw you hiding here so I thought it would be fun to scare you." Prussia grinned again

Italy laughed nervously at this.

"But then I happened to see the purple eyed loser with my favorite drinking buddy and suddenly got pissed off." The Prussian glared darkly while a black aura seemed to swirl around him. This caused Italy to shiver once more. Suddenly Prussia got an idea "I know! Let's stalk the two of them!"

"St-stalk?"

"Yes stalk! Lets what they're up to on their little date!" Prussia quickly reached out and grabbed the front of Italy's shirt and dragged the poor Italian man along sidewalk.

Italy staggered into his little room and plopped onto his soft bed. He sighed as he nuzzled into the covers, his cheeks holding a redden hue. He and Prussia had stayed out all day stalking Germany and Austria on their date. Everything seemed normal until Austria had grabbed Germany's hand and pulled the blonde along inside a store. Italy frowned sadly while Prussia had growled and strolled up to the store and looked through the window to watch the couple. At that point the redhead had to keep the angry man from breaking the window and hurting Germany when Austria smiled widely at something and hugged the blonde tightly. But Italy felt hurt at the sight of Germany being hugged by someone other than him. He once again felt his heart skip a beat in that uncomfortable way.

Once Italy was able to get the Prussian away from the unsuspecting couple, Prussia had forced the redhead to go to a bar with him. Italy had to hold his breath from the stench of the bar and watched as Prussia downed glass after glass after glass of alcohol, all the while mumbling about how Germany was no longer his drinking buddy and how he was going to get Austria for doing this to him. Eventually, Italy was persuaded to drink as well.

Unfortunately, since Italy wasn't as strong of a drinker as Prussia, he quickly became intoxicated. Prussia was either too intoxicated himself (since he had drank a crud load of beer already) to care or hadn't noticed the little redhead. Either way it didn't stop the white haired man from suddenly pouring his heart out.

_ Prussia crossed his arms on the counter and laid his on chin on top of them. "Hey….Italy….."_

"_Huh?"_

"_I think I… hiccup…know why I'm so angry"_

"_But aren't you... always angry?" That earned Italy a hit on the head._

"_You know what I mean!" Prussia growled with a slur "I'm talking about when we were following Germany and Austria." He called the bartender over to refill his glass_

_ Italy listened to him._

_ "I…I like Austria. I like him a lot. Maybe even love him. I may tease him but it's only because I like him" He drank a big gulp of the alcohol. "He's really important to me. Just like Germany is important to you"_

_ Italy stared silently at the drunken man sitting next to him. He picked up his half filled glass drank some more of the beer that was inside. 'What Germany means to me? I guess I-'_

"-love Germany." He finished lightly with his face in the blankets. The Italian began to does off until the sound of heavy combat boots on the wooded floor in the hallway was heard. "Germany…" he whispered with a little smile on his face.

Soon the door opened to reveal the German. "Italy I'm back." He blinked at the sprawled out man on the red, white and green bed. "Uh… Italy? Are you ok?" Germany watched as the redhead slowly pushed himself up and maneuvered his body so that he was on his knees. The redhead hiccupped and turned his head to Germany. "Welcome back Germany"

"Thanks It-" the blonde was suddenly cut off as Italy suddenly tackled him down to the ground. Germany's breath was knocked out of him momentarily from the sudden impact "It-Italy! What's gotten into you? And why do you reek of beer?"

"Waaaahhh! Italy missed Germany today!" Italy cried into the German's chest as he continued to refer to himself in the third person. "When Germany didn't come to training Italy was happy at first but then was slightly sad. And then when Italy saw Germany on a date with Austria it broke Italy's heart!" he continued to cry.

"D-date?"

Italy nodded "Yes a date! And Italy was really sad but didn't know why at first. But then Italy realized that…Italy loves Germany…more than a friend." By this point, the redhead's tears had stopped. Germany was stunned silent from the sudden confession. The blonde wasn't used to having friends let alone people falling in love with him. He did have a soft spot for the redhead, always coming to the Italian's rescue even if he knew it was a trap set by their enemies. Did that mean he loved Italy? There was a possibility but for now he wasn't even sure that what the Italian was saying was true since the man above him was seriously drunk.

"Say that again Italy"

"I love you Germany"

"Are you lying?"

"What? No! Why would you think that?"

"Well…you're drunk. So I can't really believe you. If anything you're just saying that you love me because of the alcohol in your system. It's not real." Germany sat up and tried to push the smaller man off him.

"No! Germany I really love you!" To prove his point, Italy grabbed the back of Germany's head and kissed the blonde fully on the lips. Germany was stunned by the sudden action as the smaller man continued his assault on the blonde's lips. Even though he resisted at first, Germany started to respond back to the heated kiss he was sharing with Italy. His hands slowly moved down the redhead's waist and pulled the redhead's body closer to his. Italy's hands entwined themselves in the short blonde locks.

Soon the need to breathe got the better of the two men and they slowly pulled away. They looked into each other's eyes. Azure eyes locking light brown ones. Italy leaned his head against Germany's chest, breaking their eye contact. "Germany…" the blonde looked down "I want you." Italy looked up, the red hue still on his cheeks. "Please be mine and make me yours."

"Ah! Germany!" moaned Italy.

The two had moved to Italy's bed where the Italian was sprawled underneath the German. Germany had stripped Italy of his army jacket and now had his hand underneath the undershirt, playing with one of the redhead's nipples. The blonde was also nipping at Italy's sensitive neck. Italy moaned lightly from the attention his body was receiving. Eventually, he pulled away so that he could take the Italian's shirt off completely and throw it to some part of the room.

Italy shivered from the sudden rush of cold air that assaulted his chest. Germany's hands once again began to run across the redhead's body as his mouth latched onto the neglected nipple. Soon one hand reached down and unbuttoned the shorter man's pants. He pulled them down past Italy's knees and rubbed one of his own knees in between spread legs. This earned a loud moan from the smaller man.

"G-Germany! Hurry! I need you!" To emphasize his point, Italy rubbed his clothed hard-on against Germany's knee. He moaned again. Germany then began to kiss down Italy's body. He ran his tongue along the redhead's naval as a finger hooked itself into the redhead's boxers. Carefully, the blonde pulled the boxers with bowls of pasta on them off the body of his lover and also tossed those to a corner. He sat back on his knees and admired Italy's naked body. The Italian blushed from the attention he was receiving and looked away. He gasped when he felt a hand grip his erection. He let out little mewls of pleasure the moment that hand moved. Italy bucked his hips and cried out Germany's name. The man above him grinned then bent down and licked the head. This stopped Italy's movements as he sat himself up on his elbows. "Germany?" he asked. There was no response.

Instead of a vocal response, the blonde engulfed the pulsing rod in his mouth and sucked. Italy threw his head back and moaned from the warmth of Germany's mouth. Germany bobbed his head and licked the tip once in a while. Italy was in pure ecstasy. His fists gripped the sheets as he started bucking his hips again. The redhead felt something pool in his stomach.

"Ge-Germany…"

"Hmm?" the blonde said with a mouthful of cock. The vibrations from the answer made Italy shiver.

"I-I'm about to…"

At hearing that, Germany pulled back from the erection which caused the smaller man to whine in protest. The blonde chuckled at this then started stripping out of his uniform. Italy watched in awe as Germany's muscles pulsed whenever he moved. He reached out and ran his hands over the chiseled chest and stomach "Germany's body is amazing" he said out loud.

"Well your body is adorable Italy" Germany whispered in Italy's ear. This caused the Italian to blush. The blonde gently pushed the redhead onto his back and put three fingers in front of his face. "Suck" Germany ordered. Without hesitation, Italy engulfed all three fingers and sloppily licked and sucked them never once looking away from Germany's face. Once satisfied, Germany took his fingers out of the warm cavern and placed one at Italy's awaiting entrance. "This will be uncomfortable so just try and relax" he instructed. The redhead nodded and mentally prepared himself. Germany pushed a finger inside causing a hiss to come from his lover. "Relax" he instructed again before slowly moving the finger in and out.

Italy bit the bottom of his lip. It felt weird having Germany's fat finger inside him. Soon another finger entered him causing him to arch his back and groan. There was still some pain but not as much as before. Germany moved his fingers faster inside, stretching the man under him. Italy moaned loudly then moaned even louder when the third finger was added. Germany could feel himself getting even harder as he watched the little redhead squirm and moan his name. He was brought out of his gaze when Italy screamed loudly. Afraid that he hurt his lover, he stopped all moment. "Are you alright?"

Italy nodded "Why'd you stop? That felt really good. Touch there again Germany" he wiggled his hips seductively. Aroused by that sight, Germany pulled out his fingers and unzipped his pants. He released his member from its confines and aligned it with Italy's entrance.

"Now I really need you to relax. If it hurts too much I'll stop. Ok?" he got a nod in return. Slowly he entered the small body beneath him. Italy gasped from the pain that hit him as Germany entered him with his cock

'S-so big,' he thought, 'so much bigger than the fingers!' Tears fell from his eyes. He could feel Germany lick them away to try and soothe him. Soon the German was fully sheathed inside the Italian. He resisted moving inside that tight warmth. The German wanted Italy to enjoy this as well. About a minute or so later, Italy wrapped a pair of arms around Germany's neck "You can move. I'm alright now"

Germany didn't hesitate from moving inside the tight body. Italy moaned from slight pleasure and pain, the pleasure beating the pain by a mile. Eventually Germany got a rhythm going that suited both him and Italy just fine. Italy was moaning continuously and digging his fingers into Germany's back. The blonde winced lightly but kept his pace going "Germany…fa-faster!" cried Italy. The blonde immediately complied and quickened his pace while sucking on Italy's neck, leaving love bites in his wake.

Suddenly, Italy's back arched high off the bed and Germany's name escaped the redhead's mouth as an elongated moan. He had found that spot again. He continued to hit that spot over and over again making Italy go crazy. The little Italian was throwing his head from side to side moaning loudly.

"I'm going to cum Germany!" cried Italy as he wrapped his legs tightly around the blonde's waist. Germany sped up even more.

"Ludwig"

"What?"

"Call me Ludwig when you cum."

"Y-yes, alright"

"Good boy Italy"

After a couple more thrusts Germany shot his load into Italy "LUDWIG!" yelled Italy as het ribbons of cum onto both his and Germany's stomachs. Germany collapsed onto Italy's body and began to catch his breath. The Italian was starting to fall asleep from the sacred dance that he performed with Germany. The last thing Italy could feel before dozing off was the feeling of Germany exiting him, rolling off him and running his hand through his hair.

"Uggggh…where am I?" asked Italy. He sat up and immediately held his head. The redhead had a splitting headache and the light from the window wasn't helping and neither was his sore ass. Wait, sore ass? Italy blushed, realizing that his dream of having sex with Germany wasn't a dream at all. It was real. 'But where is Germany?' he thought. Looking around with one eye open, Italy spotted a glass of water, some painkillers and a note sitting on the drawer. Slowly he picked the pills and glass of water and took the medication. Once he set the glass down, he grabbed the note and read it

_Dear Italy,_

_I left some painkillers for you since I have a feeling that you are going to have a major headache. Anyway, sorry I couldn't stay in bed with you longer. I had to catch up on work that I missed out on yesterday. Since I know you're going to be all groggy and stuff from last night you may take another day off from training. But this will be the last time I let you off the hook_

_ Sincerely, Germany_

_P.S. I wasn't on a date with Austria. I was helping him find a gift for Prussia since he's going to confess to the man today about his feelings. Also…I love you too and I will be yours and yours alone._

Italy's cheeks flamed brighter than they did before. He kept reading the last line over and over again. He couldn't help but smile and hug the letter close to his bare chest. He looked out the window, the smile still on his face

"Mine and mine alone."


End file.
